Hunter, Texas
Hunter is a fictional city located in the central Texas Panhandle, similar to real-world Amarillo. It's recognized as the largest town in the area with a rough population of 150,000. Most citizens work in either the livestock industry and other agricultural fields, on the railroad, oil, and marketing. Downtown boasts a handful of co-operating buildings and farmland surrounds the plentiful businesses and neighborhoods in between. The Supernatural Creatures of the Supernatural have always been present in the area with folklore dating back to the mid-1800s. As of late packs of wolf-shifters have created an unsteady balance between humans and the supernatural, their Colt and McCoy-like war bringing more attention, especially catching eyes of renowned hunters. The local Cathedral, who's been a popular supernatural safe haven for nearly a century, is now sitting in a delicate state as the darker side of the shadows are being drawn into the battling like moths on a flame. Currently, shifters, vampires, witches, fae folk, and hybrids, have been spotted around Hunter. Landscape Although the landscape in and near town is primarily flat and either paved or irrigated, the northern outskirts break way to rugged canyons and toward the south rolls dense prairie land. The weather is semi-arid and mostly consist of sunny days, however, it's very unpredictable and widely known for it. You don’t know Hunter like you may know the rest of Texas. Winter and springtime temperatures can remain below freezing for several weeks. Snow and hard freezes frequent the coldest months while consistent winds whistle summer into the picture. Summers are milder than the rest of the state, however, severe thunderstorms are always lurking, occasionally bringing freak hail storms and flooding. The fall is hardly fall as temperatures seem to plummet from upper 90’s to the teens in less than a couple weeks. For how shitty the climate sounds, citizens get by with both summer and winter wardrobes hung together in their closet. History Though it was the connection between two railroads that gave life to the city in 1887, the initial area was home to a community of cattlemen whose vast plots of ranchland covered nearly every crevice of canyon and open range the Republic of Texas had to offer. Each plot spread between several hundred to thousands of acres, most owned by either civil war veterans, nomads from the East, or Spanish descendants of the famous conquistador Francisco Coronado. There's no exact recollection of when the first supernatural being set foot in the Panhandle Plains, some claim the Natives were the vicious cold-blooded 'demon dogs' local cattlemen waged war against when local Tribes raided their ranches. Though in other folklore, tales portrayed the heroism of the lone rancher himself to have possessed a greater power than mankind's own to defend his home when outnumber one-hundred-to-one by Natives. Yet perhaps The King's Highway transportation system brought these "creatures" in from the East later on... I mean, who'd ever be foolish enough to reveal themselves and bring on their own demise? No one would, and hardly did. You've heard about Salem. Folklore didn't necessarily pass like wildfire through mortals' ears because to put it bluntly, those who dared attempt were never heard from again. However, the majority of those mysteries were evidently blurred by the time I-40 and I-27 replaced the original railroad tracks. Settlers came and went, only a few stuck to their roots as do their greater grandchildren still. Folklore has stretched and expanded with every passing generation and only the best have managed to stick to the walls where each story originally took place, be it a building or simple plot of land. If you're a local, you tell these stories to your children to get them to eat their greens or spook your crush enough to get her to scoot closer to you. Currently Hunter is not quiet and content but has been somewhat dormant for the last few years. Bygones still loom heavily between natives however all remains still, for now, ready for the drop of the hat. The Coulter territory currently sits unclaimed, however, whispers in the Nueches are vivaciously stirring up a rise in the residents' age-old committed devotion to their late Alpha, making things rather tense for any Gunner Pack member who passes through the territory and vice versa. The Gunner Pack remains the largest, most prominent pack in the area, and on their side things, it's been a tense past couple of years since the return of Nueches' son to his hilltop. Interactions between species are pretty typical and free of any outside influence apart from Pack tensions.